Wei's Little Angel
by DeathDragon130
Summary: In the future I had nobody, here in the past I have the family I have yearned for, but that is about to change... For the good I hope.
1. Intro and the Meeting of Cao Cao

**Wei's Little Angel: Chapter 1:**

**(I Hope you enjoy my first Dynasty Warrior fanfic.)**

It has been nearly 2 years since I have taken up service under my older adoptive brother Zhang Liao. It is thanks to him that I have not been in the sights of the Tyrant Dong Zhou, a disgusting man in my opinion. You may not believe me, but I am not from this time I was originally from the year 2012. I don't know how I awoke in Ancient China, but I did and thanks to my medical knowledge I could serve as a Healer in this time.

My name is Anita Rivera, I am 20 years old. I have long black hair that is pinned up in a bun with pieces of hair framing my face. I rubbed my dark brown eyes that were underneath my thinned rimmed glasses that I managed to keep undamaged. It was also thanks to Zhang Liao that I have come to be able to speak and write in Chinese he also taught me how to wield my white Luna Spear. It is completely white with white fur near the bladed part of the spear. A blue dragon is engraved into the handle of my spear.

I wore my long white dress that covered my feet that were adored with white leather high heel boots and black laces. The dress had no sleeves and was held up by the neck strap that went around my neck. On my arms were white kimono style sleeves that were tied to my upper arms, but enough about me let's get back to the present.

I stood up from my writings, leaving my room and walked toward the balcony and looked out at the horizon.

"Anita…" A familiar male voice called out to me.

I turned to see my big brother Zhang Liao walking toward me with a frown on his face. Zhang Liao wore his normal blue outfit which consisted of blue armor with a black pants and a blue hat with a long blue feather coming from the top of the hat. He has hazel colored eyes with a black mustache and beard.

"Yes big brother?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Are you prepared? We have to head to battle in two days," Zhang Liao asked me.

I smiled before nodding my head before I said, "I am ready, but just in case would you spar with me Brother Liao?"

I had taken to calling Zhang Liao; Brother Liao, I could tell he didn't mind it. When he nodded I smiled before rushing into my room grabbing my Luna Spear before I exited and then followed Zhang Liao to the training arena. As we entered Zhang Liao turned to me and said," I will be back allow me to go get my weapons and we can begin."

I nodded and watched as he left it did not take long for him to return with his two axe weapons in hand. I smiled before I placed my Spear into my hands with my feet apart as I pointed it at Liao. He smiled at me before he went to strike down vertically with one of his weapons. I quickly blocked with my spear before pushing him away and charged at him striking him from over head. When blocked it I quickly attacked him with the bottom part of my spear as we continued neither of us noticed Diao Chan enter the room.

As soon as Liao and I break from each other is when I noticed Diao Chan. She wore her light purple, pink and black dancing dress with black dancing shoes. Her light brown hair was pulled up into an intricate ponytail near the top of her head. The rest of her hair was cascading down to her lower back.

"Ah! Sister Chan! What is the matter?" I asked her with worry coating my tone. Liao turned to look at her too.

"Lord Zhang Liao, Lord Lu Bu wishes to see you…" She replied with a small smile.

Liao nodded his head before turning to me and said," You are doing well, Little Angel. Go rest we still have a long way to go in your training."

"I'm not little, Brother." I replied back sticking out my tongue at him this caused him to laugh before saying," Go rest."

I smiled as he turned and left along with Diao Chan; I then proceed to head toward my room as I walked along the hallways I noticed the hallways were now being covered with men. As I approached my room I noticed that the hallway that was near my room men were being thrown back. This caused me to stop; gripping my weapon tightly before approaching it was then that I noticed Chen Gong enter my hallway followed by another man.

"Chen Gong?" I called out cautiously.

He snapped his head toward me before replying back," Lady Anita…"

I could tell he was nervous I looked at the other man; he had black hair that was pinned up in what appeared to a type of golden crown. He had spikes on each side of his head near the ears with two chunks of hair hanging in front of the ears. The man had light blue eyes, but what really caught my eyes was his bluish purple outfit with the cape, but my eyes traveled to his injured arm. I mentally sighed before walking over to them I pulled out a bandage from my pack that I had grabbed before leaving my room earlier.

I ignored the confused look he gave me before quickly bandaging his arm as I did he said," If they find out you helped us you will be labeled a traitor."

I smiled before replying back," I do not serve the Tyrant Dong Zhou; I serve my brothers and sister. Nothing more or less, there this should stop the bleeding, Lord…"

"Cao Cao." He replied when I trailed off.

"Well Lord Cao Cao I hope to meet you on the field of battle. I then walked past them and down the hall into my room. As I entered my room I placed my pack onto my bed and placed my Luna Spear onto the shelf. I then exited my room just in time to see Cao Cao ride off with two other men. One of them must have noticed me for he looked back and our eyes met. It was then that I knew who I would like to fight in the battle.

"Little Angel! Did you see him?" Zhang Liao said as he ran to me.

I looked at him with confusion and asked," Who?"

He gave me a stern look before saying," You know who… Cao Cao. I recognize your handy work on his arm. Sister you have to be careful, luckily for you nobody noticed it."

I looked down with slight shame before I replied," Yes, Brother…. I just wanted to help him…"

"I know, Sister. The two years since you have been here and I know you wish to help the injured, but you must understand that you can put to death for helping the enemy." Liao said in his brotherly tone.

"Yes Brother…" I replied back with guilt in my voice.

"Go to your room, Tomorrow we will spar some more…" Liao said as he pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back, before heading to my room and began to head to my medicals studies that were on my desk. I knew I need to brush up on it for the battle that was sure to come and for my brothers and sister. The battle to come I knew was going to be a tough one and I couldn't wait to fight the man I saw with Cao Cao. What I didn't know was that soon I might meet my match at the battle.

**(I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am pretty sure these characters are OOC and I am sorry about that I hope you enjoy it though and this is my first Dynasty Warrior fanfic.)**


	2. Battle of Holau Gate

**Wei's Little Angel: Chapter 2:**

_**(Sorry for the long wait. I would like to Thank AncientHeartlessKai for being the only on to review. Thank you all those who favorite and alerted to my story. Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!)**_

It has been nearly five days since the battle began and from my perch on top of Hulao Gate I could see the men of Doug Zhou fall. My eyes trailed the men looking for the man I had saved from Doug Zhou's trap, but could find amongst the cause.

_*I wonder if he fell… or if that other man is with him…* _I thought to myself.

"Anita, are you alright?" Zhang Liao asked her with brotherly concern.

I smiled sadly as I turned away from the carnage that I was witnessing before me. Though it would not be the first time, for back in my time I was a field doctor, I would accompany the men into enemy territory and I would try and save the lives of the men should they become wounded.

"I am sorry Brother Liao it seems so soon that I would gaze upon a war infested battlefield again…." I said with a sad tone.

I noticed Brother Liao look upon me with sad, but understanding eyes. His eyes however darted to the messenger that came before us landing on a bended knee.

"My Lord, My Lady please, forgive my intrusion, but Sishui Gates have fallen and Allied forces are advancing upon Hulao Gate." The messenger said panting heavily.

I frowned, but knew this would happen. I had but met Hua Xiong once and I knew instinctively that he was too arrogant for his own good. I turned to Brother Liao and was about to ask what our strategy was now. However, his gaze was toward the battlefield he had a look that showed he was impressed by something. I turned to see who his gaze landed on and much to my surprise it was the man who I saw ride off with Lord Cao Cao. He must have felt our gazes upon him for he turned his head upward to gaze at us. I could that when his gazed landed upon my brother it showed a slight glare to it.

I couldn't help the small smile that threatened to appear, but was even more strange was when his gaze went to me I could see the emotions change. His eyes appeared to show curiosity as well as confusion. It then occurred to me that it might seem odd for a woman to be accompanying the enemy on the battlefield. However, I will stand by my Brother Liao no matter what is to happen.

"Anita, prepare yourself for battle." Brother Liao stated causing my eyes to return back to him.

"Do you think they will get past Brother Lu?" I ask him with curiosity.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and replied with a frown," Yes. These warriors want Lord Dong Zhou's head on a platter."

I smiled slightly before nodding my head and followed my brother out of the man's sight. I quickly followed my Brother Liao to where our men had already prepared our horses. My horse was Luna for she was as white as the moon it's self. She was a Shire horse; she stood roughly about a few inches taller than her Brother Lu. Her dark brown eyes always held the light of mischievousness when around someone new. I smiled as I patted her neck which made her let out a huff as I mounted her. I steered her toward my Brother Liao's horse. We then began to make our way toward the front of the main camp. There I could see Sister Chan upon her own steed.

All three of us stood at ready to defend Dong Zhou if need be. We watched as warriors busted through the defenses I then noticed that it was Lord Cao Cao leading the charges inward. I gripped my spear tightly waiting for my brother's orders.

"Come you will have to get through us to proceed any further!" Zhang Liao yelled to them before he urged his horse foreword.

I followed him as I aimed Luna toward a wave of soldiers; I used the dull end of my spear to knock each of the soldiers out. I was a healer though also a warrior during these times, however, I would not kill unless absolutely necessary. I finished knocking off the last soldier when I turned to see if my brother was alright when suddenly a large sword came at me. I managed to block it last second, but it had enough force to knock me from Luna. I thankfully was flexible enough to maneuver my body to land on my feet. I turned to see that man my brother and I spotted on his own horse.

His horse was a black Friesian horse; the horse has huffing and neighing in challenge toward Luna. Luna responded by pawing the ground and had what would have been a glare while her ears here flattened against her head. I however didn't have the time to ponder I noticed that the man got off his horse and began to walk toward me. It was at this time that I took a good look at him. He had black hair that was swept to the right side of his face; he had what appeared to have facial hair around his mouth and on his chin. His dark brown eyes held an intense look to them and I knew he had seen many battles. He wore blue armor that seemed to protect his lower legs arms shoulders and chest. I would not lie when I realized that he was extremely handsome, but that would not deter me from protecting my Brother.

I knew that this would be a very deadly fight and that I should proceed with caution. I stood straight and gripped my spear in my right hand. I watched as he walked toward me; our eyes locked with each other and soon we began to circle each other. I don't remember who struck who first, but I was blocking his sword strikes. I shifted to the right and let his sword slid off my spear. I stabbed my spear into the ground and used it to balance myself as I swung right leg at his face. This forced him to retreat back a few feet which gave me an advantage over his uneven footing so I went on the offence.

I quickly withdrew my spear and began to attack him using several sweeping type movements however he still managed to block them.

"Sister! Come we have orders to retreat!" I could hear Zhang Liao call to me.

Just as I went to move back the man struck at me again forcing the both of us into a weapon's lock. As we struggled to see who could over power who I heard a male voice cry out,

"Xiahou Dun! Look at out!"

The man glanced to his right just in time to break out of the weapon's lock to avoid my brother's axes. He glared at my brother who ignored him and turned his attention to me.

"Quickly…" He said quietly.

I nodded my head before turning to follow my brother into retreating. Luna quickly galloped toward my which with all my effort I managed to gracefully get upon Luna's saddle and followed my brother as soon as he was upon his horse. However, I glanced behind us to see the man, who I believed was Xiahou Dun following us. But he was stopped when Cao Cao called out for him. I turned to my Brother and asked,

"Where are we retreating to?"

" To Chang'an!" He called back.

I began to have a feeling of dread as we left the battlefield; I turned once last time to see Xiahou Dun looking my way. I could his eyes had darken with a dangerous interest which caused my body heat up. I knew that my brother and I would have a long journey ahead of us.

**(Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. **** )**


End file.
